warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cycron
The Cycron is a Corpus plasma beam pistol that regenerates ammo. The blueprint is unlockable through the Energy Lab in the Dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals damage, and has the ability to regenerate its own ammo. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. *High status chance for a beam weapon. *Guaranteed proc. *Does not need ammo; regenerates over time. *Has innate punch through of 2 meters. Disadvantages: *Low crit chance and crit damage. *Small magazine size. **Increasing the magazine results in a slightly longer time to fully recharge ammo. *Has a 2.5 second delay before recharging ammo if the weapon still has ammo left when given the chance to reload. **Long total reload delay of 5 seconds if the weapon is allowed to run completely dry. *Very limited attack range. Notes *Ammo starts to regenerate after 5''' seconds of not firing the weapon when the magazine is empty and '''2.5 seconds otherwise. This regeneration delay is affected by reload speed mods like Quickdraw and Stunning Speed. The regeneration rate is 20 Ammo/Second. **The reload speed can also be increased passively with Mesa, by using a Toxin-based Elemental Ward or being under the effect of Speed or Penance. **This effect is similar to the Rampart and all Archwing guns. *The Cycron's beam has a maximum range of 20 meters. *The Cycron is guaranteed to inflict the status effect on enemies regardless of its actual status chance. It also retains this ability even if the weapon's actual damage type has been changed through elemental damage mods. **This makes the Cycron an excellent weapon for multiple elemental builds as its innate Heat status and a high status chance for other elemental procs allow it to take down enemies quickly with procs alone. *Even if equipped with Eject Magazine, the Cycron will not bypass its 5 seconds regeneration delay when holstered. Instead, the mod will simply accelerate the rate at which ammo is regenerated when holstered, once the delay is over. Tips *The time it takes to reload can be decreased further with Mesa as her passive reduces the reload in single pistols, and/or a Chroma with a Toxic Elemental Ward with high power strength. Although due to how reload mods work, it will not feel significantly faster with either. *With the new dual wielding feature from Update 21, the Cycron pairs significantly well with a Condition Overload Glaive weapon. Being capable of triggering much more status effects with 2 weapons in hand and the convenience of reloading the Cycron while attacking with your melee. Trivia *The Cycron is the first weapon to use the ammo regeneration mechanic outside of Archwing. Bugs *Currently, the Cycron can use the Fatal Acceleration mod, despite not being a projectile-firing weapon. Media CycronBanner.png Patch History *Cycron battery recharge delay time is now halved when the mag is not empty. *Fixed not being able to equip Ruinous Extension on the Cycron. *Weapon added to the game. }} de:Cycron Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Corpus Category:Research Category:Update 20 Category:Heat Damage Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons